


Beauty and the Beast

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Loss of Humanity, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had agreed, she'd thought, that they would succeed at any cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



> Many apologies for the terrible title!

They had agreed, she'd thought, that they would succeed at any cost. But Miranda saw horror written all over her lover's face – horror beyond what Aleesha had ever expressed since Miranda had revealed her transformation.

Was this what she's been warned of? That slipping line? She felt no regret about the dealer's death, and only Aleesha's reaction triggered the niggling feeling that perhaps she should.

"I can't do this, babe," Aleesha said, stepping back. "I don't know who you are anymore."

All of her doubt slipped away. Miranda pressed after Aleesha. "But I love you. You can never leave me."


End file.
